


Binary

by 221b_hound



Series: Guitar Man [21]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, John used to be in a band, Song - Freeform, astronomical terms, lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-18
Updated: 2012-09-18
Packaged: 2017-11-14 12:36:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/515303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/221b_hound/pseuds/221b_hound
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the third of the songs John wrote about him and Sherlock that initially he didn't want to play for Sherlock at the end of Collared, on the basis that they were too sentimental and he wasn't ready to share them yet. </p><p>Binary is half teasing, with its astronomy reference, but half an apology for the crack about Sherlock not knowing if the Earth orbits the Sun or vice versa, because so many people try to use it as a way of taking Sherlock down a peg or two. John thinks those people are twats.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Binary

**Author's Note:**

> You can listen to me sing this a-cappella [here](http://221b-hound.tumblr.com/post/94011193260/binary-a-guitar-man-song-yet-another-song-john)

Gravity pulls and shifts

The tide falls and lifts

Under the moon

I know I’m drawn to you

But you are drawn to me too

Gravity works both ways

 

Does the earth orbit the sun?

As if that matters to anyone

I am albedo, reflecting light

You are the source of all that’s bright

 

And when you were gone

We saw the same moon

The same stars

I was at aphelion

But gravity drew us on

Back into our shared orbit

 

Does the earth orbit the sun?

As if that matters to anyone

I am albedo, reflecting light

You are the source of all that’s bright

 

I know I’m drawn to you

But you are drawn to me too

I was at aphelion

But gravity drew us on

Back to home, back together again

 

**Author's Note:**

> Glossary:
> 
> Albedo: The reflective property of a non-luminous object. (The word has not been used in its grammatically correct form in the song. John was more interested in scanning that scientific accuracy at that point, and referencing [ Illuminated ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/426609)as well.)
> 
> Aphelion: The point in the orbit of a planet where it is farthest from the Sun. (John is referencing being stuck at home while Sherlock was away pretending to be dead and dismantling Moriarty's network. See [Silence and Lullaby](http://archiveofourown.org/works/447567).


End file.
